


To a fault

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Lex have a moment. Or rather, a series of moments leading to Lex's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a fault

Lex Luthor is evil.

The most evil human being that Dick Grayson can think of.

Super evil even.

But there’s just something about older man that makes Dick forget that even when he’s pretending that he’s just the son of Gotham’s airheaded prince that he needs to keep his guard up. That he needs to keep from getting carried away.

Lex comes up to Dick while they’re at a fundraiser for something that almost seems important. Polar bears maybe or city reconstruction in the lower east side of Metropolis…

Dick can’t remember what he’s supposed to be caring about this time. Maybe it’s because of the champagne he’s already downed, or the fact that the young man hasn’t eaten a proper meal since early that morning, but he doesn’t even seem to care that Lex Luthor is standing in front of him with an honest-to-god  _smile_  on his face that even manages to reach his eyes.

One thing’s for certain though, Lex certainly knows how to wear a suit. The older man looks way more comfortable in his suit than Dick feels as he strokes at the insides of his own sleeves at the cuffs.

He’s already evil.

It’s not fair that he gets to be attractive too…

Dick hides the scowl that threatens to twist at his mouth behind a sip of champagne and then forces himself not to shudder as Lex comes up close and stands beside him near the fringe of the crowd.

“You look out of your element, Dick,” Lex says after a moment of standing in silence with Bruce Wayne’s heir, smoothly lifting a full glass of champagne to his mouth and drinking half of it in one slow sip once he’s finished speaking. He watches the young man over the rim of his glass and then smiles at Dick as the boy starts to fiddle with the knot of his tie. “Do parties like this bore you?”

At first Dick gives Lex the cold shoulder, turning his back slightly so that he can look out at the party. As he glances around the room, his gaze lands on Bruce where the older man is holding court at the far side of the room. The older man only needs to narrow his eyes once before Dick gets the message.

Bruce gets to live it up with the supermodels while Dick has to stand and entertain the man responsible for several different global catastrophes.

Yeah… That’s not fair at all.

But Dick is obedient if he’s anything, and the young man turns to Lex with a sheepish smile on his face. “I hate these things so much,” he confesses in a drawling tone of disgust that isn’t feigned at all. “I don’t know why Bruce makes me come to these stupid parties; He knows how much I suck at pretending that I don’t hate everyone here.”

Lex purses his lips in an exaggerated little moue that is at odds with the amusement gleaming in the depths of his green eyes and then gestures at himself. “Even me?”

Instinct has Dick opening his mouth to say something that’ll probably cause an international incident, but then he bites his tongue.

Robin may have a reason to loathe Lex Luthor, but Dick Grayson, the young son of spacey Bruce Wayne, should be falling all over himself at the attention that he’s receiving. Dick pushes a few strands of hair behind his left ear and smiles up at the older man in a way that’s supposed to make him look young and open to suggestion.

“Well I don’t know you very well do I, Mister Luthor,” he says in a light tone, smile fixed firmly on his face. “Should I hate you?” He licks his bottom lip with a slow swipe of the tongue and then almost grins at the heat that starts to burn steadily in the depths of his eyes. “You seem like a nice enough guy--” Dick lets his sentence trail off into nothingness and smiles up at Lex in the same way that he’s seen Bruce look at socialites in the moments before they start to throw themselves at him.

“Oh, please call me Lex, Richard.” The look works wonders and Lex takes a single step closer until he’s only an inch or two away from Dick’s lean body. “And I can be nice,” he murmurs as his gaze focuses on Dick’s lips, “if that’s what you really want.”

Dick is surprised by the blush that burns hot against his cheeks and he rocks back on his heels as he resists the urge to pull away from the heat of Lex’s body. “And if I don’t want you to be nice?” He doesn’t know what he’s saying, but the predatory nature of Lex’s smile just  _does_  things to him and he can’t think straight.

Maybe it’s the champagne.

Or the way that some part of Dick is excited by the way that Bruce certainly won’t approve of the hunger infusing Lex’s very being.

But Dick is starting to want Lex just a little bit.

“In that case,” Lex says in a low tone of voice that seems to stroke over Dick’s nerves and makes him fidget in place. “I’d give you anything that you wanted.” He places one large hand on Dick’s forearm and leans forward so that he’s invading more of Dick’s space than he had been before.

Dick doesn’t squeak… Much.

“Anything, huh,” the young man murmurs as he takes in the sight of Lex’s tongue sliding over his bottom lip. He knows that what he’s doing is so very wrong and that Clark is going to  _kill_  him (or at least give him one of those unbelievably disappointed looks) when he finds out about this…“Are you sure you’d be able to handle what I want?”

Dick can’t stop focusing on Lex’s pink lips as the older man leans in close enough that they could be kissing if only they were somewhere more private. “Why don’t we leave the party and find out? I have a suite upstairs if you care to join me.”

Oh…

Dick knows that he’s going to regret it in the morning, but even picturing Bruce’s angry scowl does nothing to keep Dick from smiling up at Lex. The young man sets his glass down on the nearest flat surface and gives Lex a heated look.

“Lead the way, Lex.”

Bruce is going to ground him so hard for this (and honestly, Dick doesn’t blame him one bit), but what better way to play the part of the rebellious son than to take off with one of his father figure’s known rivals both in and out of costume at the party of the year?

* * *

They don't make it to the bed.

Dick counts a maximum of five steps inside of Lex Luthor's swank hotel suite before he's being  _slammed_  against the nearest wall and Lex is kissing him hungrily, thoroughly. Lex is a man that gives no quarter with his lovers, that much is obvious with the way that the older man just take-take-*takes* Dick's mouth.

 He makes Dick want him, makes the young man open his mouth for the slick flick and slide of his tongue.

And then he pulls away and leaves Dick panting for it.

Dick lets his head drop back against the wall with a hollow-sounding thud. He uses the slight pain in the back of his head to distract him from everything. From the way that Lex Luthor looks as he bares his teeth in a satisfied smile and rubs one big hand over his scalp to the way that Dick's arousal has leaped from a slow simmering burn in the pit of his belly to a near physical ache as his dick jerks against the front of his slacks.

Lex stands back, just out of reach of Dick's reaching fingers, and smiles at the younger man trying to pull himself together. He looks sharp and proud and hungry for Dick in a way that Dick hasn't seen in a long time. "Are you having second thoughts, Dick?" Lex asks, looking Dick over from head to toe and then smiling in a way that isn't exactly a challenge.

But Dick takes it as one. He reaches up and starts to undo the tie around his neck as Lex continues to watch him with desire naked in his gaze. The tie is flung to one side of the room and Dick makes short work of the buttons of his own shirt, baring his skin to Lex's gaze.

"No way," he insists as his fingers fumble with the buttons. "Are you?"

Lex looks pleased and he finally steps closer until he's all but invading Dick's space. Up close like this, he looks even more attractive than Dick was expecting. Lex is sharp like broken glass and even the fullness of his mouth cannot quite stop Dick from remembering that this handsome man has tried to kill one of his best friends several times during the course of the year.

And then Lex gets a hand between Dick's legs and all thoughts of doing something stupid to try and save Superman's  _honor_  or whatever are lost in a wash of physical sensation.

Dick moans and shudders against the wall as Lex starts to rub him off with quick little caresses to his dick. He's so hard that it's starting to destroy his self-control. So aroused that almost all of his fear has left him. All that matters is the smile on Lex's handsome face and the stroke of his fingers over the head of Dick's erection through his pants.

"You like that, don't you." Coming from anyone else, it would be a question. But Lex seems to know exactly what makes Dick pant and squirm and thrust his hips as though he's begging for more than just a simple handjob. With a deft movement of his long fingers, Lex gets Dick's fly opened and he pushes his hand down past the fabric until it's just skin on skin and Dick is a moaning, gasping wreck against his ear.

Dick says, "Please, Lex!" as though he's praying and manages to shape the palm of one hand to the back of Lex's smooth scalp, feeling the other man's skull and the hardness of it underneath his fingers. He's gotten closer to Lex Luthor than anyone of the heroes he knows, but instead of using his positioning for good... He’s getting a hand job from the man.

Dick gasps and tries to make it sound like the emitted sound was related to the press of a smooth thumb to the underside of the tip of his slick erection instead of the smattering of self-loathing related to Dick having  _sex_  with one of the most evil men on the planet. He nuzzles at Lex's strong jaw and then makes his way to Lex's smiling mouth to beg for a kiss. He tries to make it good for all that he's barely eighteen and far from experienced. He moans for the way that Lex groans against his mouth and starts to explore his mouth with that wicked tongue.

"Please," Dick says again as his dick jerks in Lex's hand. "I-I'm close." He feels a shameful blush start to burn in his cheeks and he can't make himself open his eyes again. "I don't know-- I don't want--"

Lex silences Dick with a light nip to his jaw. When he pulls back, there's a smile on his face that makes it all the way up to his eyes and he doesn't once stop the stroking motion of his hand. "Come for me," he orders in the way of a man used to getting everything he's ever wanted.

And Dick is obedient to a fault.


End file.
